1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more particularly, to a board game especially designed to be played by young children for teaching colors and numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In educating young children, it has been learned that many children learn well when they are having fun during the educational process. In this vein, games have been developed which educate children at the same time they are having fun playing the game. In addition, the process of game playing provides another dimension to the child's education. Game playing gives the child experience in social relationships as well as an increased understanding of the educational content the game conveys.
In appealing to young children, animals, both real and imaginary, are often used to gain the child's interest. Certain animals have consistently appealed to many children over the years, and the turtle and the butterfly are two of such animals. A turtle has a number of fascinating characteristics. The turtle carries its home around with it. The turtle can retract its head and limbs into its shell; and the turtle can often snap its mouth in the process of eating. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which included a turtle as an important element in the game.
A butterfly is interesting because of its ability to fly and because of its intricate and colorful beauty. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which included a butterfly as an important element in the game.
A well known relationship can exist between a turtle and a butterfly. This relationship is that of predator and prey. The butterfly may be food for the turtle. The concept of predator and prey is an important concept to learn in the educational process. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which teaches the concept of predator and prey.
There are many categories of educational material for a child. Two educational categories that are of special interest for small children are colors and numbers. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which assists in the child's education with respect to colors and numbers.
Yet another important concept for a child to learn is when to wait and when to take one's turn. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which requires a child to wait and then take one's turn.
Yet another important educational concept for a child to learn is the concept of chance. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which includes the element of chance in the game.
A game generally has a winner and one or more losers. In progressing in the game, a player can often perceive an incremental approach to the goal of winning. Similarly, other players can often perceive who is losing the game. This skill in predicting a win or a loss is an important skill that is analogous to goal-setting and monitoring one's behavior to attain the goal. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which gives the participants an opportunity to see a player's incremental approach to winning or losing the game.
Still other features would be desirable in a color and number game apparatus. For example, in a color and number game apparatus that employs a figure of a snapping turtle, it would be desirable if the snapping turtle figure exhibited a simulated snapping action. In a game involving chance, one chance selection device may be employed for all the players. However, it may be desirable if each player had one's own chance selection device.
Board games often have boards that bear indicia that relate to various aspects of the game. Often a movable game piece is placed upon an indicia on the board. However, if the board is jostled inadvertently, the movable game piece may move off of the board indicia. In this respect, it would be desirable if an educational board game were provided which included a movable piece that locks into a structure on the board to prevent movement of the piece along the surface of the board.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to children's games, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,989; 3,866,348; 3,895,805; 4,387,897; and 5,066,015. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,989 discloses a chance-controlled construction game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,805 discloses a game having a theme of items of clothing placed on a clothes line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,897 discloses a game in which a pyramid is constructed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,015 discloses a game having a railroad theme. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,348 does not disclose a game, but it may be of interest for its disclosure of a toy insect that can be disassembled and reassembled.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use games to teach educational concepts, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a color and number game apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes a snapping turtle as an important element in the game; (2) includes a butterfly as an important element in the game; (3) teaches the concept of predator and prey; (4) assists in the child's education with respect to colors and numbers; (5) requires a child to wait and then take one's turn; (6) includes the element of chance in the game; (7) gives the participants an opportunity to see a player's incremental approach to winning or losing the game; (8) provides a turtle with a simulated snapping action; (9) provides each player with one's own chance selection device; and (10) includes a movable piece that locks into a complementary structure on the board to prevent movement of the piece along the surface of the board.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique color and number game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.